Reconnect
by Nicola698
Summary: ES pairing. After Adam's death mutant x split up and went their seperate ways. None have been in contact until now, 1 year later... Complete
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mutant x characters do not belong to me.

AN: Just to set the story; After Adam's death mutant x split up and go their seperate ways. None have been in contact until now, 1 year later...

**Chapter 1**

Emma pushed the door to the club open. The smell of smoke and sweat instantly filled her nose. Breathing in she sighed and a warm smile spread across her face. She hadn't had much of a social life since everything went wrong. Scanning the place with her eyes she made her way over to the bar and ordered a drink. Sitting down she began to relax. The dance floor was full of people having a good time, bodies crushed against one another making it nearly impossible to tell who was dancing with who. Finishing off her drink she stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

Shalimar hesitated outside the door to the club. If she walked in there she would be walking right into the past. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this yet, it had been a while and she didn't know if she could handle what this could bring. Finally opening the door she walked into the club. Stopping she quickly let her eyes scan the room, not noticing who she was looking for she walked round to the far end of the bar. Breathing in, a scent that wasn't smoke or sweat filled her nose. It was familiar but not who she was looking for. Looking around once again her eyes fell upon the bathroom door. Trailing her eyes up the body of the woman she suddenly found herself staring into crystal blue eyes.

Emma stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Shalimar sitting at the bar. Of all the clubs they had to be in the same one. Wondering whether to go up and talk or to turn and run she was pushed out of the way by a group of women exiting the bathroom. Deciding that she wasn't ready yet she quickly made her way over to the exit of the club, she pushed the door open and walked as fast as her feet would take her.

Jumping out of her seat Shalimar glanced round the club once more. It was obvious that the person she was supposed to be meeting had stood her up. Walking out of the exit she saw Emma turning a corner. Following her she slowly walked behind her, not confronting her just yet.

Walking quickly Emma turned another corner. She was going in the opposite direction of where her appartment was but she didn't care. Reaching out with her mind, she felt a familiar presence. She new straight away that Shalimar was following her and even though she was angry her presence still brought a soft smile to her lips. The feeling of Shalimar made her feel safe and warm, but most of all it made her feel loved and at home. Abruptly stopping she sighed,

"Shalimar I know your there."

Walking out of the shadows Shalimar walked up to Emma and a playfull smile tugged at her lips.

"Nice to see you too Em."

Walking towards each other they hugged briefly.

"Why'd you run out like that?" Shalimar asked.

"Because last time I saw you, you were ready to rip my throat out and I didn't know if that had changed."

"Im sorry, I guess Adam's death hit us all pretty hard and effected us in different ways. Well except from you."

Emma was about to respond when they heard heavy footsteps getting close to them. Looking to her left she could see a few people hanging around outside some clubs. That was where the footsteps were coming from. She felt Shalimar grab her arm and pull her in the other direction.

"Come on. It's not safe for us out here anymore."

Emma followed her around another corner and only then did she notice that Shalimar was walking with a slight limp. Looking around she realised something,

"Where in a dead end." Turning the corner they were greeted by a huge brick wall.

"What's going on Shal, why are we running? We can just fight whoever it is."

Concentrating for a brief moment Shalimar heard the footsteps entering the start of the ally. They were trapped. Pulling Emma into a doorway, she looked around, they were backdoors to a few clubs and shops with a few people outside them making out.

Pulling the hood of her jacket up she pushed Emma against the door and trapped her there with her own body. Emma looked shocked but realised what Shalimar was doing,

"Just go along with me ok." She whispered to Emma. At Emma's nod Shalimar brought her face closer to hers. Dipping down she began to kiss the soft skin of Emma's neck just below the ear.

"Don't look at them ok. They'll know who you are straight away and I can't fight." She whispered into Emma's ear her lips making contact with the lobe. Emma moaned a response.

Both women listened intently at the footsteps. They heard them stop then after a few moments they started moving back up the ally. Once the footsteps couldn't be heard Shalimar pulled back.

"What's going on Shal?" Emma asked.

"I'll explain everything just not here. Do you know anywhere that's safe?" She asked turning back to face the psionic.

"Yeah, my appartment is a few blocks over."

"Great." Shalimar said grabbing Emma's hand and pulling her out of the ally.

Please review and tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Five minutes later they were walking through the door to Emma's appartment. Looking around Shalimar could tell that Emma hadn't lived here very long. She had the basic furniture but they were still some unpacked boxes.

"Nice place." Shalimar said.

Emma shrugged. "It's home." She said simply, "Now are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Shalimar nodded and motioned for them to both sit on the sofa. Once sitting down she grabbed a newspaper from the table. Opening it she showed Emma the headline that read: 3 murdered and 4 still missing.

"What's this got to do with anything?" She asked confused.

"The 7 mentioned there are all new mutants that we saved at some point. Yesterday those people who were in the ally came after me and I barely got away. They're after us. I don't know who they are but they're strong."

Emma sat there inbetween confusion and shock, "Are you ok?" She asked without thinking. Even though things had been bad between them she was still concerned for her former team mate.

"Yeah apart from my knee im fine."

"Let me look." Emma asked moving closer to the feral.

"No it's fine honestly."

"Have you even had it looked at?" Emma asked knowing that Shalimar was lying.

"No but it's fine. Really it doesn't need looking at."

"Shalimar please I saw you limping. Please it would make me feel better."

Shalimar sighed knowing that Emma wouldn't give up. She rolled her jeans up carefully. Emma gasped when she saw the ferals knee. It was badly bruised and swollen with anasty cut going around the side.

"How can you say that that is fine. No wonder you couldn't fight." Emma said standing up and walking into the small kitchen. She returned with a first aid box and sat down. She pulled Shalimar's leg over her lap and started to clean the wound. She could feel Shalimar flinching and tried he best to be careful. Once she had cleaned it she started to wrap her knee in bandage. Once that was done she smiled over at Shalimar letting her know that she was finished.

"Can I get you a drink or something." She asked the blonde who was busy rolling her jeans back down.

"No it's fine. I better be going any way." She said standing up.

"Wait." Emma said standing up and grabbing her arm, "You said yourself that it's not safe out there. Where are you staying?"

Shalimar shrugged. "Just around." She answered.

"Well stay here tonight. It would make me feel better knowing that your safe."

Shalimar nodded but Emma could tell that something wasn't right.

"What is it?" She asked sitting them both back down.

"It's just the last time I saw you I nearly killed you and now your being so nice and I don't know what to make of it. I just thought that you would hate me that's all."

Emma was silent for a few moments, "Like you said Adam's death effected us all differently and yeah you did try to kill me but how many times have you saved my life. When Adam died you and Brennan decided that violence and revenge was your only way to grieve, you lost control and didn't know right from wrong any more. Jesse stopped communticating with us and things fell apart."

"I guess your right but I still let you and Adam down. All of us did."

"How's that?"

"Well I know that Adam wouldn't have wanted us to stop and you were the only one willing to carry on with mutant x."

"Yeah well that was a long time ago. I guess we've all moved on since then."

"Yeah. Have you seen Brennan or Jesse since?" Shalimar asked hopefully.

Emma shook her head. "No I havn't really been out much. Tonight is the first time that I've actually been out apart from when I go to work."

"You're working?" Shalimar asked surprised.

Emma laughed. "Yeah what do you think pays for all of this?"

Shalimar gave a slight laugh. "So where are you working?"

"I got my old job back. Any ways what are you living off?" She asked.

"I'd been saving ever since I joined mutant x so I've just been using that."

Emma nodded then yawned, "I think i'll go to bed I've been pretty busy this week at work. Thank god for the weekend." She said smiling down at Shalimar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Emma quietly made her way to the kitchen trying not to disturb the sleeping feral on her sofa. When she bent down to look through a cupboard for something to put her cereal in a pan fell out making a loud crash. Cringing she popped her head over the counter to see Shalimar sitting up fully awake.

"Sorry." Emma said half smiling.

Shalimar smiled back. "It's ok but since you woke me you can make me what ever your having." Her smile grew even bigger.

Emma laughed at the feral, "Sure. Is cereal ok?" At Shalimar's nod she continued with her task.

Shalimar stood and walked into the kitchen. Sitting down at the breakfast bar across from Emma she started to eat her cereal.

"I've missed this" Emma said looking over at Shalimar.

"Eating breakfast?" Shalimar said teasing.

"No, eating breakfast with you...half naked." Emma laughed.

Shalimar looked down at herself sitting in her short top and boxers. Looking up at Emma she faked a shocked expresion. "I wasn't always half naked."

"True, sometimes you did actually put some clothes on." Emma said laughing. "I remember how Brennan used to stare at you so hard I thought his eyes would pop out."

Shalimar laughed along with Emma. Once the laughter died down Shalimar looked at Emma with a sad expression on her face.

"I want to see them again Emma. I miss them so much."

"I know me too. We'll try find them I promise." Emma said reaching across the table and squeezing Shalimar's hand.

After Emma had showered she sat in the living room watching T.V. She was waiting for Shalimar to get ready then they were going to go and get Shalimar's belongings to bring back here. They had talked over breakfast and had decided that it would be safer for Shalimar to move in temporarily.

Realising that she had left her watch in the bathroom she stood up. She figured that Shalimar would be in the bedroom getting dressed. Opening the bathroom door she quickly slammed her eyes shut when she saw the feral just stepping out of the shower.

"Sorry" Emma said eyes still closed. Turning around she could hear Shaimar giggling.

"I didn't know that my body was that frightening to look at." Shalimar said joking while wrapping a towel around herself.

Blushing Emma turned back round. "It's not...it's just...sorry I forgot my watch and I thought that you would have finished by now."

"It's fine. No need to apoligize." Shalimar said smiling at the psionic.

Still blushing Emma quickly reached across and grabbed her watch. Turning around she walked straight into the corner of the door.

"Owww. Shit." Emma said reaching up to carefully touch her right eye where she had hit.

"Christ. Your bleeding." Shalimar said grabbing a cloth and holding it to Emma's wound.

"It's fine." Emma said taking the cloth from the feral. "You go get ready and I'll deal with this."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's only a little cut."

Nodding Shalimar walked off to get dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

For the next few days life seemed to settle into a routine. Emma would go to work while Shalimar stayed at home trying her best to locate Brennan and Jesse and trying to find out more about the guys that were after them.

Sighing Shalimar closed her laptop and stood up. She was tired of sitting aroundall day and felt as though she was going crazy. They never went out at a night time incase they ran into their new 'friends'. Pulling her coat on she looked at her watch. She would go check on Emma and maybe have lunch with her.

Pushing the door to the store open she looked round trying to spot Emma. It was a big store so she could be anywhere. Deciding that she was better off asking she walked upto someone in the stores uniform.

"Hi. I was wondering if you new where I could find Emma DeLauro?" She asked the young man.

"Um I think she's on her lunch break so she should be in the staff room. I could go get her if it's important."

"Oh no it's fine. I was just going to see if she wanted to go out for lunch. Guess I'll have to go by myself. But thanks for your help." She said smiling at him before walking away.

"Hey. If you want I can buzz you in so you can go have lunch in there with her?" The man asked even though it was against the store rules.

"Are you sure? Won't you get in trouble or something?"

"Only if you tell. And I wouldn't want a beautiful lady like you eating all by herself." The man said grinning widely at the feral.

Shalimar laughed at the mans attemps of flirting.

"That would be great then." Shalimar said.

Walking into the small staff room Shalimar could see that Emma was pouring herself a drink. Looking around there was no-one else in sight.

"Hey." Shalimar said making her presence known.

Turning round Emma smiled at the feral. "Hey what you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"Well I was bored so I decided to come see if you wanted lunch. And as how I got in...Daniel I think his name was, took an instant liking to me." Shalimar said laughing. "He is such a bad flirt."

"Yeah I know." Emma said laughing.

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Emma asked Shalimar who had sat herself down.

"Uh, yeah please."

Emma sat down next to Shalimar and passed her her drink. Looking up as the door opened a small groan slipped passed her lips. "Oh great." She muttered so only Shal could hear.

Turing around in her seat Shalimar looked at the three boys no older than their late teens who had just walked in. Looking back at her one of them made their way over to them.

"Hey Em. Im still _up_ for tonight if you are." He said putting extra emphasis on the up.

"Fuck you Connar." Emma said quite aggitated.

Shalimar watched the exchange going on and didn't know what to make of it but it made her angry. She could sense that Emma was unconfortable and a little embarrassed.

"So who's this?" The guy named Connar asked indicating towards Shal.

Standing up Shalimar got a good idea in her head. She walked around the table to lean on it next to Emma and was right infront of Connar.

"Shalimar." She said offering her hand. Taking it Connar began to shake it. "And I would prefere if you didn't talk to my girlfriend like that." Shalimar said gripping his hand and squeezing hard.

Emma looked up shocked at hearing Shalimar call her her girlfriend. Then she looked at Connar's face and could tell that he was in pain, but Shalimar wasn't letting go of his hand.

"Shal, let him go." Emma said pulling her away. She could sense anger and jelousy coming from thr feral.

Reluctantly letting go Shal kept her eyes locked on him, her anger still boiling. She felt herself being pulled by Emma away from the rest of the guys.

"What do you think your doing?" Emma whispered harshly to the feral.

Shocked by Emma's tone Shalimar looked up into her eyes. "I, um, I don't know." She responded truthfully. She had no idea why she had just acted the way she did.

"Go home Shal. I'll talk to you in a few hours." Emma said more calmly.

Nodding Shalimar began to walk out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Walking into her appartment Emma looked around for Shalimar. Finding her in the kitchen she was surprised to see Shalimar attempting to make dinner.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Emma asked quite angry.

"I didn't like the way he talked to you." Shalimar said almost casually.

"So that gives you the right to break his hand and get me into trouble?" Emma asked raising her voice.

"I broke his hand?" Shalimar asked sounding proud. Seeing the stare that she got from Emma she quickly continued. "Right..not the point. Im sorry I got you into trouble. I just don't know what came over me, he pissed me off."

"You had no reason to be pissed off Shal, it should have been me who was pissed."

"Ok im sorry, can we please just forget about this?" Shalimar asked.

"No, not until you give me a real reason of why you did it. You weren't just angry Shal, you were jealous."

"I told you a real reason." Shalimar said firmly not acknowledging the fact that Emma new she was jealous.

"Oh forget it." Emma said before walking out of the room and into the bedroom.

Emma lay on the bed for a while thinking about things. She knew Shalimar was just being protective of her but it still made her angry. And what was up with her calling her her girlfriend? Deciding that arguing with Shalimar was going to get them no where, she made the decision to apoligise for shouting at her. Just as she was about to get up off the bed she heard a gentle nock on the door.

"Em, can I come in?" Came the ferals soft voice.

At Emma's positive response Shalimar opened the door. Seeing Emma lying on the bed she walked over and lay down next to her.

"I've been thinking and I think I know the real reason" Shalimar said quietly.

There was a few seconds of silence. Emma opened her mouth to ask what the reason was but before she could speak she felt Shalimar's lips on her own. It was so quick that Emma didn't know if it had actually happened or not. She felt Shalimar getting up from the bed, then heard her say, "Think about it."

Shalimar sat on the sofa. It had been almost an hour since she left Emma. She heard the bedroom door open and saw Emam walk over to her. Closing her eyes she was expecting Emma to shout at her but was surprised when she felt Emma sit close to her and take her hand.

"Why now?" Emma asked.

"Huh?" Was Shalimar's confused relpy.

"Why now. We've known each other for over 2 years Shal and never once have you showed any signs of being attracted to me."

"I've always been attracted to you Em, but being apart of mutant x I learned to putmy feelings to the back of my mind and learned to love you as just a friend. Then today all of those old feelings came back to me and im tired of hiding my feelings."

There was a few minutes of silence as Emma tried to process the new information.

"I understand if you want me to go or something." Shalimar said sadly, turning her gaze to the floor.

Bringing her hand to the ferals face Emma slowly turned it to face her. Looking into Shalimar's eyes she could feel how much she cared for her. Smiling she slowly leaned in. Just as her lips were about to touch Shalimar's she whispered against them. "I don't want you to go anywhere."

Their kissing quickly turned passionate and Emma pulled away. Seeing Shalimar's desire filled eye's she stood up taking Shalimar's hand and led them to the bedroom.

AN: Sorry about the late update but my computer has broke so I had to write this at a friends. So I may not be updating for a while. I'll try my best though. And thanks for all the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma was just making her way to the kitchen the next morning when she heard a soft nock at her front door. Peering into the open door of the bedroom she saw that Shalimar was still fast asleep. Walking up to the door she unlocked it and slowly pulled it open.

"Oh my God! Jesse!" Emma said fully opening the door and flinging her arms around him.

"Hey Em." Jesse said hugging her back.

"Come in." Emma said pulling back and pulling him inside.

"How are you?" Emma said enthusiastically.

"Im great. Is this a bad time I could come back later." Jesse said staring into the bedroom and seeing the bottom half of a person's body, not knowing that it was Shalimar.

Emma turned her gaze towards where Jesse was looking and started to smile. Bringing a hand up to try and cover the grin that was on her face she replied, "Um no. I want you to stay."

"What's so funny?" Jesse asked. He could tell that Emma was finding something amusing.

"Um nothing. Why don't you sit down and make yourself at home and I'll be right back." She said walking into the bedroom.

"Shal wake up." Emma whispered walking up to the dresser and rumaging through for some clothes to wear. Turning around she saw that the feral hadn't moved. Pulling on some jeans and a top she walked to sit next to the feral.

"Shal, wake up." Emma said gentlely shaking her. Opening her eyes Shalimar looked up.

"What?" Shalimar asked sitting up still sleepy.

"Get dressed, we've got company." Emma said smiling.

"Can't you get rid of them and come back to bed." Shal asked.

"No, I think you may want to see them anyway." Emma said smiling even wider.

"Who is it?" Shalimar asked standing up and pulling on some clean clothes.

"You'll find out soon enough." Emma said opening the door to the bedroom once the blonde was dressed.

Seeing Emma come out of the bedroom Jesse stood up . He could also see someone else coming out but Emma was in the way so he couldn't see them properly. Stepping out of the way Emma smiled when both Shalimar and Jesse gasped at seeing each other.

"Jess." Shalimar shouted walking up to him and hugging him tight.

After a few moments both pulled away. Jesse especially looked surprised.

"You two...together...wow...that's just...wow."

Emma and Shalimar looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Yeah, it is pretty wowing." Emma said still laughing.

"So how long have you been together?" Jesse asked.

"Only since last night actually." Shalimar said pulling them both down onto the sofa. Emma moved and sat on the arm next to Shalimar.

"How did you find us?" Emma asked.

"You know if you give me a computer I can do almost anything." Jesse said smiling up at her.

"So what have you been up to? Shalimar asked wanting to know.

"I'm engaged actually." Jesse said, but looked sad.

"Isn't that supposed to be a happy thing?" Shalimar asked.

"She's been missing for three days." Jesse said upset.

"Oh God Jess im so sorry. You know we'll help any way we can." Emma said.

"Do you know anything about where she went. If she was kidnapped or what?" Shalimar said.

"I'm not sure but everything leads to her being kidnapped." Jesses answered.

"Is she a mutant?"

"Yeah, she's an empath."

Emma and Shalimar looked at each other sadly. It had to be the same people who they had came across a few days before.

"What?" Jesse said worried at seeing the looks they were giving each other.

"I think we have an idea of who may have her." Shalimar explained.

"Who?"

"We don't know any thing about them, except that they're strong and have killed and kidnapped other mutants."

"Killed?" Jesse asked cautiously.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean they've killed..." Emma stopped realising that she didn't know her name.

"Teagan." Jesse said.

"I don't think they have. When they attacked me they made it pretty clear that they were after mutant x or what used to be mutant x. This may just be a trap to try catch us off guard, if they know that she's your fiance then they will keep her as bait." Shalimar explained trying to ease Jesse's worry.

"We have to stop them." Emma mumbled to herself.

Turning round Shalimar smiled at Emma, "We will." She said squeezing her hand.

Emma smiled back, they're relationship was new and they still needed to talk about things but that could wait until another time.

"Jesse have you tried to find Bren? Me and Shal have looked but didn't find anything."

"Yeah, I tracked him to a club but I didn't find him there. Someone gave me his cell number though and I phoned him and told him to meet us here, I hope you don't mind. Sorry I forgot to tell you."

"Wow Jesse that's great. Do you think he'll show?" Shalimar said.

"Hopefully. We need all the help we can get right now and it would be great to see him again." Jesse answered.

"Yeah, it's been so long and I..." Emma was cut off by a sharp knocking at the door.

Carefully opening the door again, Emma grinned at the elemental before her, "I was told you were coming." She said playfully. She didn't know whether to hug him or not but was soon pulled into a tight embrace by him.

Walking in Brennan was shocked to see Shalimar sitting next to Jesse. He had been told by Jess that he had only found Emma so far.

"Shal, I didn't expect to see you here." He said walking up and cuddling her.

"Well it's good to see you too." Shalimar said teasing.

After their reunion was finished all four sat down and tried to come up with a good way of how to get Teagan back. It was almost like old times. Almost.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"So we just wait?" Jesse asked falling back into the chair.

"Yeah, tonight seems the best time to look, i've only ever seen them at night." Shalimar answered.

"Are you sure this is the best plan. I mean just going out to look for them and try and get information. It might been dangerous, what if they're too strong for us?" Emma said voicing her concerns.

"Yeah but were strong too Em. We're a team again." Shalimar replied.

"I know I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Don't worry Emma we won't." Brennan said, trying to reasure her.

Emma faked a smile at him and Shalimar noticed. She could tell that something was bugging her.

"Em, can I talk to you a minute, in the bedroom?" Shalimar asked.

"Sure" Emma said standing up and walking into the bedroom. Once the door was closed Shalimar motioned for them to both to sit on the bed.

"What's up?" Shalimar asked the psionic.

"I just don't think we've thought this out enough." Emma said.

"Are you talking about what we plan on doing tonight or our relationship?" Shalimar asked softly.

Emma turned her gaze away from the feral, "Both." She whispered softly.

"I know that we just rushed into things without thinking and we do need to talk but I really want this." Shalimar responded.

Emma looked up and smiled at her, "Are you talking about the plan or the relationship?"

Shalimar returned her smile, "This." She said before leaning in and kissing Emma softly.

Emma brought a hand up and plaed it behind the feral's head so she could kiss her deeper. She felt Shalimar's tongue pressing against her lips and opened her mouth, moaning when their tongues finally met. Falling back onto the bed they totally forgot about the two men in the other room.

"I wonder what's taking them so long?" Brennan said to Jesse.

Jesse smiled, "Well I don't hear any moans so I don't know." he said laughing.

Brennan looked at him confused, "Why would there be moans?"

Jesse's face turned serious, "Are you serious?" At no response he continued, "They're together Bren. A couple."

"No way!" Brennan said a little too loud.

"Did you not notice, all the hand holding and cuddling and stuff?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah but girls do that kind of thing. it doesn't mean they're together."

"Well in this case it does." Jesse said smiling.

Back in the bedroom Emma reluctantly pulled away, "I think we should stop, the guys are in the other room and the walls are not very sound proof." She said giggling.

"Ok but we finish this later." Shalimar said standing up and straightening her clothes up.

"Definitely." Emma said moving in for one last kiss, "but Shal, I need to talk about this a little more later ok?"

"Anything you want." Shalimar replied before opening the bedroom door.

"Hey you guy's ok? You look a little flushed." Brennan said teasing.

Emma and Shalimar looked at each other, "Yeah, it's just,um, it's kinda hot in the bedroom." Emma responded before walking into the kitchen.

Shalimar laughed and sat down.

"So what time do we leave?" Jesse asked.

"As soon as the sunsets, which should be in about an hour."

"What should be in about an hour?" Emma asked walking back in and just catching tail of the conversation.

"Sunset." Shalimar replied.

Emma sat the drinks that she had brought in down and walked over to sit on the arm of the chair next to Shalimar, since Brennan and Jesse were occupying the couch.

Shalimar smiled and pulled Emma down on to her lap so she would be more comfortable. Emma smiled and kissed the feral softly.

"Ahem." Brennan cleared his throat. "Could you at least get a room." He said playfully. He didn't mind seeing them together, even though he had at one point like Shalimar in a more than friendly way he was still happy for them.

Emma and Shalimar just glared at him before Shalimar answered, "This is my room." She said smiling.

All four laughed and sat back waiting for night to fall.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I still don't think this is the best plan." Emma said looking around the wasteland cautiously.

"Yeah well so far it's the only plan." Brennan said walking slightly infront.

"Someone's here." Shalimar said pausing in her tracks. Looking around she closed her eyes and let her feral abilities guide her, "Over there." She said pointing to one of many warehouses that were about.

"Lets check it out then." Jesse said walking towards it. Everyone followed except Emma .

Feeling the loss of Emma by her side Shalimar turned around to see Emma staring blankly at the warehouse.

"I've got a bad feeling about this Shal." Emma said once the feral was by her side.

"Em, I promise you everything is going to go fine. We'll just check out the warehouse and if something does happen we have Brennan and Jesse. Come on we need you." Shalimar said taking Emma's hand.

"Ok" Emma said gripping Shalimar's hand tighter and following her to catch up with the guys.

Pushing the warehouse door open slowly Shalimar saw the all to familiar figures of several men dressed in complete black combat gear.

Hearing the door open the men turned and charged at the four intruders.

Almost immediately Shalimar fought back a rain of blows aimed at her face and midsection. Missing one, the breath was was completely knocked out of her, but she had no time for pain. Pushing away from the wall she spun in the air with a roundhouse kick that caught two of the men across the throat. Quickly glancing around she could see that they were well out numbered.

Brennan was trying to fend off three of them. Coils of electricitly were flying through the air but hardly causing any damage. Getting irritated he fought hand to hand with two of them not noticing the third one coming behind him and hitting himhard across the back of the neck.

Jesse was massing and phasing trying to avoid the punches and kicks that were coming to him. Massing, he smiled to himself when one tried to headbutt him and knocked himself out. Running out of breath he unmassed and was caught of guard. He took several blows to his face and abdomen making him fall to the fall dizzy.

Shalimar was still fighting at her best. She had managed to knock out two, but was still fighting back another two. Infront of her she could see Emma sending psi-blasts to several of the men, stunning them momenterily. Refocusing on the men infront of her, she was distracted by a deafening scream. Glancing up she saw Emma lying on the ground motionless.

Forgeting the men she was currently fighting Shalimar pushed past and tried to run to her lovers side but was suddenly flung back into the air by an unseen force, crashing hard into some crates.

Jumping straight back up she tried to run to Emma's side once again but was stopped by a powerful forcefield that seperated her, Bren and Jess from everyone one else. Punching and kicking the forcefield to no avail, she screamed Emma's name. All the men turned to her and laughed, picking Emma up and dragging her out of the warehouse.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Brennan woke up with a slight sting in his cheek. Opening his eyes he saw Shalimar standing above him.

"Finally!" Shalimar said backing away from him. "Now I just have to wake the other sleeping beauty."

Standing up slowly, Brennan rubbed a sore point on the back og his neck. Looking around he saw that they we still in the warehouse. Jesse was knocked out a few feet away and Shalimar was trying to wake him. Looking around he saw no sign of Emma.

"Um. Shal, why are we still in here and where's Emma?"

Shalimar looked over to him, "They put a forcefield up and it blocks the entrance, so we need Jesse here to hurry up and WAKE UP." Shalimar said shouting the last part into Jesse's ear. Jesse sat up quickly, looking around confused.

"Huh?" He said standing up, things still a bit fuzzy.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

"Long enough. Now hurry up and phase a wall so we can get out of here." Shalimar said walking over to the wall.

Doing as he was told Jesse walked over. He was just about to phase the wall when he reaslised Emma was missing.

"Where's Emma?" He asked the feral.

"They took her, so that's why you need to hurry up and phase the wall so I can go get her back."

Brennan and Jesse looked shocked. They had got Emma!

Emma opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and realised that she didn't have a clue where she was.

"Your awake." A soft voice said from behind her.

Spinning around Emma looked at the owner of the voice. She was a small woman, with long brown hair and dull green eyes.

"Who are you?" Emma asked defensively.

"Whoa, slow down. I'm not gonna hurt you." The woman said flashing Emma a reasuring smile. "So I take it you must be a new mutant too for them to kidnap you?

"Kidnap? Shit." Emma said realising what had happened. "Yeah, im a psionic." She finally answered.

"Me too, but our powers are no good in this room, some kind of forcefield that doesn't let you use them."

Emma nodded. She sat in silence for a moment until the woman walked over to her and picked her hand up looking at her com-link that she still wore on her finger.

"You were a member of mutant x?" She asked.

"Yeah. How do you know what this ring means?" Emma asked.

"Have you seen Jesse? Is he ok?" She asked hopefully.

"Your Teagan?" Emma said smiling at her. "Yeah the last time I saw Jesse he was ok." She lied, the last time she had saw Jesse he was getting the crap kicked out of him.

"Shal, where are we going?" Jesse asked from the back of the car.

"Home."

"Well Emma's place is back that way." Brennan added.

"To sanctuary." She said keeping her eyes focused on the road.

"What!" Both Brennan and Jesse gasped.

"Are you sure were ready for that Shal?" Jesse asked.

"Look" Shalimar said angrily. "All I know is that I promised Emma that I wouldn't let anything happen to her and I failed. Now I know she still wears her com-link so we go to sanctuary and we have everything we need to find her."

Neither men said anything. They could tell that Shalimar was upset and was probably kicking herself inside.

"I'm not sure I can." Teagan said worried.

"Of couse you can. Look me and you both know Jesse really well. If we connect to each other then we can try get a message to him."

"But what about the can't-use-powers-in-this-room thingy."

"Shit I forgot about that" She said defeated.

After typing in the access codes Shalimar was the first one to step into the deserted sanctuary. With the power out the place was in complete darkness.

"Jess, can you put the power on?" The feral asked.

"Sure. Bren I'll need your help." He said walking away with the elemental.

Shalimar had no problems with the dark and walked through the quiet halls of sanctary to her old room. Opening the door she stared at how empty it was. She had taken most of her personal belongings when she left, now all that was left was her furniture.

Sitting on her bed a soft humming noise indicated that the power had came back on. Standing up she made her way to the computer lab to begin her search.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emma lay on the cold floor thinking of ways of how to get out. She had been here for nearly two hours and the only person she had seen was Teagan.

"Emma" Came a soft whisper.

Looking over at Teagan she replied, "Did you say something?" Teagan looked over at her giving her a funny look.

"No, I never said anything." Teagan answered.

Emma sighed, "Great now im hearing voices." She heard a soft chuckle and looked up to see that Teagan wasn't laughing.

"Em, it's Shal. I got the communication system working."

"What! You went back to sanctuary?"

"Yeah, look were working on trying to get you outta there. Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Shalimar asked worried.

"No im fine. I'm locked in a small room with Teagan. I haven't seen anybody else."

"Is Teagan okay?"

"Yeah. She's fine."

"Good. I'll tell Jesse stop him from worrying."

"Okay. Are you okay? And the guys?" Emma asked.

"Yeah were fine. Look I have to go. I'll check on you later okay?"

"Yeah." Emma said before the link was cut.

Looking over Teagan was looking at her like she was crazy. Emma smiled over at her.

"That was Shal. They're trying to get us out."

Shalimar looked over to see that Jesse had heard the conversation.

"Are you oay?" the feral asked.

"Yeah." he said smiling. "Im just so happy that they're both alive."

Shalimar nodded, "Have you hacked into their security systemyet?"

"No but im nearly there. just a few more seconds."

Shalimar walked over to Jesse.

"Okay im in." he said looking at the screen. "There looks to be three main base stations with approximately ten guards on each. Right over to the left we have the containment cells where Teagan and Emma should be."

"How are the three of us supposed to fight thiry of them." Brennan said from behind them.

"I don't know but we have to find a way." Shalimar said before walking away. Stopping at her room again she lay down on the bed.

"Emma are you okay?" She asked, wanting to talk to her again.

"Yeah im fine. Have you guys came up with anything yet?"

"No we hacked into their security systembut there's three groups of ten guards. It would be nearly impossible to get in without getting killed."

Emma sat thinking for a moment. "Shal, do you think you could try get all of them in one place?"

"Yeah but what good will that do?"

"Shalimar if you can get them into one place and try distract them for two minutes until one of you comes and gets us i'll be able to sort it from there."

"What! Emma no there's no way that you could do anything that could harm them."

"Shalimar just trust me okay. I know what im doing."

"No Emma it's too dangerous for you."

"Shalimar just do what I say okay. You have no idea what my powers are." Emma said starting to get irritated.

"Okay. I'll go sort it with the guys." Shalimar said a little bit hurt.

Walking back to the guys she told them what Emma had said. There was a few minor arguments until they figured that this was there only plan so far.

Starting up the helix, Jesse uploaded the information from sanctuarys database.

"Okay, Brennan i'll phase you in at this point here." Jesse said pointing to a place on the computer screen. "I want you to cause a scene, make as many guards come for you. Shalimar you will go in while the guards are distracted by Bren, go get Teagan and Emma out then come straight back to Brennan as fast as you can. I'll go in and try turn all power off so we have no forcefields blocking us, then i'll come staight back to you guys."

Shalimar and Brennan nodded.

"Let's just hope this works." Brennan said.

Emma and Teagan stood up quickly when they heard alarms going off.

"They must have gotten in." Emma said hopefully.

"Or gotten caught." Teagan said. Emma turned to say something when suddenly all the power went out, leaving them in darkness.

Emma heard a small creak of the door being opened, then felt a hand on her shoulder. Reacting immediately she grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder, slamming them hard to the floor. Looking down she saw the familiar golden eyes and realised that it was Shalimar.

"Oww." Shalimar said still on her back.

Emma bent down and helped the feral to her feet, "Sorry, I didn't know it was you."

"K, but we have to hurry Brennan and Jesse are waiting for us." The feral said grabbing Emma's hand.

The three women ran through the darkened halls.

"Jess, is everyone in one area?" Shalimar asked through her com-link.

"Nearly everyone, a few are scattered around still. We need help here Shal, fast."

"Were nearly there." Shalimar said picking up the pace.

"Okay." Jesse's voice said breathless, "We have as many as possible locked in but the door isn't going to hold."

"Keep them there Jesse we two seconds away." Emma said.

Turning a corner they could just make out that Brennan and Jesse were trying their best to hold the big metal door closed.

Emma stood so that she was directly infront of the door, "When I tell you, let go of the door and move out of the way fast."

Closing her eyes the psionic prepared herself mentally for what she was about to do. Opening her eyes she new that they had turned black and was gratefull for the darkness so the others couldn't see.

Shalimar took a step back when she saw Emma open her eyes and sawthat they had turned black.

"Now." Emma said to the guys. Stepping quickly away from the door Jesse ran beside Teagan and Brennan next to Shalimar.

An angry cloud of black escaped Emma going directly forward into the room. They heard the sound of body after body falling to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Stepping back Emma felt the world slipping away from her, trying to grab the wall for support she sunk to the floor unmoving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Emma opened her eyes surprised to find herself in her own bed in her appartment. Sitting up she carefully slipped out of bed and made her way out of the bedroom. Looking in the living room there was no sign of anyone. Walking into the kitchen she was relieved to see Shalimar.

"Hey. How you feeling?" The feral asked upon seeing the redhead walk in.

"Okay I guess. What happened?" The psionic asked. The last thing she remembered was trying to grip onto the wall after using her powers.

"Well after you went all black-eyed-beauty on us you passed out so we brought you home. Jesse and Bren left a few hours ago."

"Oh." Emma said sitting down.

"So I guess your powers really developed in the year that we spent apart. Those guys couldn't even remember their own names." Shalimar said sitting down next to Emma.

Emma turned her gaze away from Shalimar for a few second then looked back up at her, "I could easily lie and say yes but no. I knew that I had this kind of power before all of this; before Adam's death, before mutant x split up, I knew."

Shalimar stood back quickly, clearly shocked and hurt. Emma flinched at hearing the harsh tone of her voice, "You knew and you never told us."

"I'm sorry. It scared the shit out of me and I just wanted to ingnore it." Emma said. She reached out for Shalimar's hand but the blonde pulled back.

"You lied to me Emma. Why didn't you come to us we could have helped you." Shalimar shouted.

"I didn't lie I just never told you. And I couldn't even accept that I had this kind of power. How was I suppost to let you accept it if I didn't." Emma said, tears in her eyes.

"You should have trusted us. We could have help you through it. I could have helped you." Shalimar said still angry.

"And when was I supposed to tell you huh? While you were busy flirting with Brennan or when you were trying to kill me?" Emma shot back and regreted it instantly.

Shalimar stepped back, her face looking even more hurt. "Don't you dare try to turn this around and blame it on me." She said firmly before trying to walk past Emma and out of the kitchen.

Emma grabbed her arm, "Shal, i'm sorry I didn't mean that. Please can we forget I said that." She pleaded, the tears now rolling down her face.

Shalimar shrugged Emma's arm off her and turned to face her. "It doesn't matter Emma. You didn't trust me and we weren't even together then. How am I supoosed to trust you now?" The feral said softly. It was killing her just thinking the words, how she was managing to say them she had no idea.

"Shalimar, please, before you make any decisions, just please let me explain."

Shalimar hesitated for a moment before agreeing. Making their way over to the couch they both sat down.

"The main reason of why I never told you was I was so scared. I thought that you guys would think I was getting too powerful and make me leave mutant x. It wasn't that I didn't trust you Shalimar, I was...I am so scared of what I am capable of." Emma said truthfully, fresh tears now streaming their way down her face.

Shalimar couldn't take it any longer, she moved forward and pulled Emma into a comforting embrace. She knew now that it wasn't her that Emma didn't trust, it was herself. She could feel Emma's grip tighten instantly, her body shaking as the sobs shook her.

Once the sobs turned into gasps for breath Shalimar pulled back. She cupped Emma's face and wiped the remaining tears from her face. Emma's eyes were red and puffy and Shalimar could tell that she was tired. Leading her to the bedroom she pulled the covers back and helped Emma in before lying down next to her.

Emma lifted her head slightly to look at Shalimar, "Im so sorry." She said quietly her voice still trembling.

Shalimar shook her head then leaned in to kiss her lovingly, "It's okay we'll get through this."

Emma put her head back down and smiled at the words.

****


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Decided to add one last chapter just to set up for the sequel which I plan on doing._

**Chapter 12**

Shalimar made her way through the halls of Sanctuary hoping to find Jesse. Him, Teagan and Brennan had made the decision to move back in to their old home and start Mutant X up once again. Her and Emma were still living at their appartment as Emma wasn't ready for the move just yet and wanted to keep on with her job. Shalimar spent most of her time here at Sanctuary though. Finding him in the lab she walked in and sat down next to him.

"Hey I have a small mission for you later if your interested?" Jesse said turning to face her. Looking at her hre could tell something was wrong. "What's up?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing." She said sighing and sliding further down into her seat.

"Come on Shal I know you well enough to tell when something is bothering you, so talk to me."

"You and Teagan, you guys have been together for nearly a year right?" Jesse just simply nodded wanting the feral to continue. "Is it still there. You know the fun and excitement, that butterfly feeling in your stomach when she walks into the room."

"Yeah it is." Jesse said smiling. "Is this about you and Emma? Do you not feel that anymore?"

"No I still feel it. I just think she doesn't anymore."

"Well you shouldn't worry about it too much. I mean you've only been going out like just over a month." The molecular said.

"Exactly. It's still new, that spark should be there. You know the passion and fun of a new relationship, but it's not. Ever since that night that we found out about her mutation we've barely touched each other."

"Well maybe you should be talking to her about this. Or try to get her to come back here, rejoin Mutant X." He sugested.

"I've asked her to but she said she wasn't ready, but that was a while ago. I'll try again."

"Why don't you go home, make her a nice meal or something and sit and talk to her."

Shalimar sat at the table she had set for her and Emma. She had been due back from work over an hour ago. The food was now cold and the candles were nearly burned out. She sighed and blew out the candles. Walking into the living room she slumped down on the couch and turned on the T.V.

Emma walked in three hours later and dropped her bag on the floor. She saw the T.V on and could see Shalimar's feet hanging over the side of the couch.

"Your dinner is in the oven, it needs reheating." The feral said without moving.

"Thanks." Emma mumbled before heading past the feral and into the kitchen area. She stopped when she saw that the table had been set. She stood for a moment thinking of what to say to Shalimar. Putting her food in the microwave she walked back into the living area.

"What's with the table being set?"

Shalimar sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I thougtht that I would cook us some dinner and we could talk but you came in late."

"Yeah, I was asked to do some overtime. I didn't think you would mind cos your usually at Sanctuary til late. But we can do it again tomorrow if you want."

"Actually Em can we talk now?"

"Sure." Emma said sitting down.

"What's happened to us?" Shalimar said softly.

"What do you mean. Everythings fine isn't it?" The psionic said tryig to act oblivious.

"Oh come on Emma you and I both know that everything is far from fine. We never talk anymore. Ever since that night at the warehouse when we-"

"When you saw the true me." Emma interupted quietly.

"Is this what this is about. Why you've become so withdrawn from me. You still believe that I think that your becoming too powerful. Is that it?"

Emma shook her head and stood up. She turned her gaze away from the blonde so she couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I know that you've fallen in love with me, I can feel it whenever im close enough."

"Is that the problem? Because I love you?" Shalimar asked now confused.

Emma turned around to face the feral. "I can't do this Shalimar. I can't let myself love you or get close to Bren or Jess again. I can't go through with losing one of you again. I won't."

Shalimar stood up to stand infront of her. "Emma you can't go on living your life not caring, if you do them you'll just become an empty shell."

"What if I already have. I can't help the way I feel Shalimar." She lifted her head to look into the feral's brown eyes. "I don't want to be with you Shalimar. I can't give you what you want from me."

"Don't do this Emma please. We can work things out." Shaimar pleaded, her heart breaking.

Emma shook her head ad wiped a stray tear from her face, "We can't. I don't love you and I don't think I ever will." She could feel Shalimar's heart shattering at her last sentance. Not being able to stand it she grabbed her coat and quickly walked out of the door.

Shalimar stood infront of Brennan and Jesse at Sanctuary.

"Got room for one more." She said sadly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_AN: Don't worry the sequal should hopefully be happier. I'll post it as soon as I write it. Any idea's for it are welcome._


End file.
